Epidémie
by Neoru
Summary: -Drabble- Luna Lovegood, malade depuis une semaine, veut éviter tout le monde, de peur de les contaminer. Même Padma. Surtout Padma... Petit slash LLPP -LunaXPadma- tout mignon.


**Epidémie**

**Pairing :** Luna Lovegood / Padma Patil  
**Disclaimer :** c'est moi, JK Rowling ! Non, bien sûr, je ne suis que Neo Riku, et tout est à elle, notre JKR bien-aimée. Même l'idée de mettre Padma avec Luna, si si elle ne veut pas nous le dire, mais j'en suis sûre, elle y a déjà pensé.  
**Note :** mon premier drabble, mon premier femmeslash. Autant essayer les deux d'un coup ! J'espère que cet essai vous plaira. Si le compteur de mots de ne merde pas, ça fait 495 mots...  
**D**rabble écrit pour la communauté livejournal **hp slash fr**. Enfin, à la base, c'est un défi que je me suis lancée, vu que d'habitude je ne ponds que des pavés en matière de chapitres et de fics.**  
Petite explication supplémentaire :** certains ont peut-être déjà vu ce drabble sur le compte **Tulipe Noire**, qui est mon compte annexe. Sur un coup de tête, j'ai eu envie de virer ce compte... après tout, pourquoi ne pas publier tous mes écrits sous le même compte ? Ca me prenait la tête de devoir aller d'un compte à l'autre... Voilà, les reviews, les favs repartent à zéro, ce n'est pas grave... Je vais donc retirer toutes mes fics du compte "Tulipe Noire" et les mettre ici. C'est bien mieux ainsi ! (C'est peut-être un peu dérangeant pour les lecteurs qui ont reviewé et mis les fics en fav sur cet autre compte, donc je m'excuse envers eux...)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, Luna Lovegood se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête accompagné d'un mal de ventre désagréable. 

- Tu vas aller en cours ? lui demanda Cho.  
- Oui, oui… répondit la blonde, l'air ailleurs.  
- Et Madame Pomfresh ?  
- Elle ne sait pas ce que j'ai…

Après s'être préparée, la jeune Serdaigle descendit joyeusement dans la salle commune de sa maison, tout en chantonnant.

- Bonjour, Luna, lui lança alors Padma, s'approchant d'elle.  
- Oh, bonjour, répondit Luna.  
- Tu vas bien, ce matin ? demanda l'aînée.  
- Je suis encore très malade, expliqua Luna.  
- Et, tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as.  
- Oh, non. Madame Pomfresh ne sait pas ce que c'est. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être le tour d'un Ordouin Malsain, mais elle ne croit pas que ça existe…

Padma eut un sourire en entendant Luna évoquer l'existence de cette créature inconnue.

- Donc, tu ne peux pas t'approcher des gens, continua Padma.

Luna fit non de la tête, et commença à sortir de la salle commune.

- Attends ! s'exclama Padma en la suivant. C'est si contagieux ?  
- Oh, oui, répondit Luna. Madame Pomfresh m'a recommandé de ne pas approcher les gens de plus de deux mètres.  
- Elle sait ça, mais elle ne sait pas ce que tu as…  
- Non…  
- Et ça t'empêche donc de rester avec moi plus de vingt secondes ?

Luna hocha la tête.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade !  
- Je crois plutôt que tu as peur de m'approcher, dit Padma dans un sourire.  
- Mais, non, répondit Luna en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Oh, si. Il y a une semaine, tu allais très bien, jusqu'au jour où j'ai voulu te parler seule à seule, soudainement, tu t'es sentie mal.  
- Le hasard, tenta Luna en effectuant un pas de danse.  
- Je crois plutôt que tu t'es inventée une maladie pour m'éviter.  
- Mais pas du tout, répondit Luna en continuant de danser.

L'indienne attrapa alors Luna par les épaules, et l'arrêta. Puis, sans prévenir, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il y eut quelques exclamations de la part des autres élèves présents, mais personne ne dit un mot.

- Mais, Padma, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? se plaint Luna, rougissante.  
- Je propose qu'on aille petit déjeuner toutes les deux.  
- Je ne parle pas de ça. Comment va-t-on faire pour arrêter l'épidémie ?  
- Luna… tu n'es pas malade, tu n'as rien, je parie que tu n'as même pas vu Madame Pomfresh… un bon remède, et ça ira mieux.

Luna baissa les yeux, penaude.

- Tu vois, je savais bien que c'était de la comédie. Tu viens avec moi ? dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
- Oui, mais si un Ordouin Malsain apparaissait, et que…  
- Je t'aime, ma petite Loufoca, la coupa Padma, qui l'entraînait déjà vers la Grande Salle.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Verdict :o ? Merci à tous d'avoir lu.


End file.
